


Scents

by rosetintmyworld



Series: Dead Water [13]
Category: GOT7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 08:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosetintmyworld/pseuds/rosetintmyworld
Summary: Jaebum needs to blow off some steam so he goes to dance. While there, he is entranced by a scent.





	Scents

Jaebum groaned, trying to fight off the feeling in his chest. His heart was racing rapidly and his palms were sweating. He could smell the scorched earth scent wafting off of him, and no doubt everyone else could from the way they jumped out of his way as he walked by. 

He was fed up. He was angry as fuck and he wanted nothing more than to punch and kick something. 

He’d already knocked over a trash can on the third floor as he raced to somewhere to get rid of the anger. He’d gotten into it with some beta trainee and he wanted to knock the idiots head off. 

Instead he had to walk away. It had been the stupidest argument over something as trivial as whether someone picked up the wrong water bottle, and escalated to him having to be pushed away from him by some sunbae alpha, yelling in his face to cool off. He hated having people yell at him, hated people telling him what to do and how to do it. But he had to be responsible.

He was the alpha in the situation, no matter how angry he got, he couldn’t give in to that anger, he had to be mature. 

So he was going to do what he always did when he got angry. 

He was going to expend the energy elsewhere. 

He’d been doing this a lot lately, been running off to dance in order to keep from bashing someone’s head in. 

It was hormones, he knew that. 

He’d presented a month ago, he was still a relatively new alpha, and the hormones running through him would affect his aggression and anger for a little while longer. 

Everything seemed to affect him more now that he was an alpha. 

He slammed into the first practice room he could find, pulling his phone out to blast music to fight off the waves of anger that was still crashing over him. 

He froze as a scent washed over him. 

It was soft and sweet, sultry and sensual all at once. 

It was especially fragrant, as if whomever it belonged to was standing next to him. 

He turned in a circle, trying to find the culprit. 

The scent was really attractive. 

He could tell it belonged to an omega, and the mere smell was enough get his heart pumping for a different reason. He could feel himself stiffen in his boxers and he adjusted his pants awkwardly, cursing himself for just how affected he was by it. 

It was really childish, for him to be ready to jump someone, because of a scent, a scent that he had no idea who it belonged to. 

It really showed just how much of a new alpha he was. 

“Get ahold of yourself Jaebum,” He groaned to himself before putting his phone near the mirror. 

He came here to work off this extra energy, and he’d have to do that. 

He didn’t come all this way for nothing. 

Besides, the scent was probably already in here, the owner long gone but fragrant, maybe even a new omega, who’s scent was still regulating, they could have been here an hour ago and it would still be in here. 

He was an alpha, he had self control. 

He closed his eyes, bobbing his head as he tried to get lost in the music. 

He began to dance, letting himself resort back to the street style that he’d been learning before he joined the company. 

With his eyes closed it was easy to imagine curious eyes on him. 

He could imagine the omega looking at him, being impressed by how cool and chic he was, admiring his dance moves, admiring how handsome of an alpha he was. She’d have long flowing hair, and big brown eyes. 

Or maybe he’d have big lips and the cutest eye smile. 

The omega would look at him with stars in their eyes. 

He’d give him a shy smile as he talked about how sexy he looked. 

She’d reach out, ready to touch before remembering herself. 

They’d call him alpha with the cutest aegyo, their head tipping to the side sweetly.

God he wanted an omega.

He fell out of his two-thousands, landing on his back before groaning, getting back up and trying it again.

He felt embarrassed that the omega had to see him look uncool.

Then he felt embarrassed about getting embarrassed over an omega that wasn't there. 

He was getting too distracted, he needed to make this practice worthwhile. 

He pulled his shirt off, sweat dripping off of the tip of his nose as he got ready to try it again.

For a second, it smelled as if the scent in the room got more vibrant, getting more Jasmine heavy at his shirt coming off. 

He chalked that up to his imagination. 

He inhaled, the smell of his sweat mingling with his natural scent and the Peaches and Jasmine scent that was still lingering in the air. 

He blushed as he imagined what it would smell like in a different context, what could be implied.

“Hyung!” Jaebum snapped out of his daydream, startled by the appearance of a new scent, this one smelling of electricity and death. 

It cut through the other scent in the room and he was now able to focus on something other than what had been that intoxicating scent. 

Now he felt silly.

Silly and a little horny still.

But mostly silly. 

“You’re here by yourself?” Wonpil asked and he nodded. 

“Duh, what’s wrong, why’d you come in here yelling?” He asked the omega, his mask back on and Wonpil looked around, his eyes going to the door in the back before looking back at Jaebum. 

“I uh- PD-nim wants to see you, now,” Wonpil said and Jaebum let out a breath, trying to take the bite out of his voice. 

It wasn’t Wonpil’s fault that he’d gotten in trouble, he shouldn't yell at him. 

“Thank you for letting me know. I’ll go first,” He said, bending down to get his shirt before heading out of the room. 

He stopped in the doorway for long enough to take in another breath of that scent.

What a scent.    
  



End file.
